


Winchester's are such odd creatures

by TheWinchesterLogic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas just wanted pancakes, Dean is a Little Shit, Destiel is kind of a thing in this, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Is So Done, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinchesterLogic/pseuds/TheWinchesterLogic
Summary: Based on THIS VINE: https://youtu.be/r4tOIFPwyUo  (not my own, creds to Josh Kennedy who made the vine - so watch that before reading this, it's only 7 seconds long don't worry)Sam is tired of Dean being annoying. Dean gets tired of his brother getting annoyed at him. Cas finds the whole situation incredibly amusing.(Also Cas and Dean are kind of together)





	Winchester's are such odd creatures

Sam Winchester woke up at 8:00am sharp. The bunker was silent, Dean was probably still sleeping and God knows where Castiel was. ('Probably in Dean's bed' Sam thought to himself). He stretched, hearing multiple bones pop back in to place. He'd actually had a decent sleep last night which was surprising considering they'd been absolutely slammed with hunts recently. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the shower humming to himself as he went. An idea suddenly popped into his head. He'd make breakfast! Pancakes seemed like a decent idea. Dean and Castiel would definitely appreciate a nice, not-so-nutricious breakfast after all the hard work that the team had done recently.  
   After having showered he made his way to the kitchen to begin making the pancakes. He smiled to himself. He was such a good brother.  
      Half an hour later, Dean and Cas appeared in the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Hey Cas, make yourself useful and get me a coffee." Dean demanded whilst making a 'shooing' gesture with his hands. Cas turned around slowly, glaring at the older hunter, "what did you say?" He growled. Castiel did not like being ordered around before having his morning coffee. "Please....?" Dean added and Castiel smiled. "Of course," he said, running a hand through Dean's hair.  
       After the breakfast had been demolished Sam looked over at his brother smiling. Dean looked at him, confused. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Dean stated. Sam began to get slightly angry "aren't you gonna thank me for doing this?" He said, his voiced strained. "Erm, why? I bought the ingredients, all you had to do was put them in a bowl." Dean smirked. A day without angering Sam is like a day without sunshine. However, Sam was having none of it. He walked straight over to Dean and pushed him off the chair. Dean yelped, flailing before landing directly on his butt, on the floor. Sam and Cas both burst out laughing.  
        Fast forward 30 minutes and Sam got a notification on his phone: "Instagram: Dean Winchester Posted a Video" that's weird. Sam clicked on the Instagram icon on his phone, searched Dean's account and clicked on his latest post. Dean's face appeared with a "please donate" sign at the bottom of the screen. "Hey everybody today my brother pushed me, so i'm starting a kick starter to put him down." Dean showed a picture of Sam and continued "so the benefits of killing him would be I would get pushed way less..." Sam turned the phone off. Castiel, who had been stood with Sam throughout the entire video put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter that was threatening to spill out his mouth. However, he soon chose to shield his ears as Sam let out an ear-splitting "DEAN!!!!!!" and ran off to find his brother. The angel shook his head. Winchester's are such odd creatures.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a weird, stupid idea but it's my first ever fanfic so please forgive me  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please let me know! (Also let me know how i could improve because I suck at writing)  
> I left it open in case anyone wanted me to do more vine based fanfics. (If you do, please suggest some)  
> Thinking of doing some destiel fanfictions too because I love them loads but I could also do other fandoms (eg. Avengers) but we'll see lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
